


New Years Eve

by ComicsCorner



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, January, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years Eve Sex, New Years party, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gala party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Apparently, New Year's Eve in MIB is done up bigger than any other seasonal event. M wants to go cause she's been too much of introvert during this winter Holiday in the past and H wants her to come along because she'll make the evening ten times more enjoyable.





	1. Cold Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> My babies are just the sweetest.

Due to the chilled January weather, the MIB was dealing with a heavy decrease in illegal alien activity. Seemed that even extraterrestrials didn’t like to commit their illegal operations in the cold. But the London department stilled remained vigilant knowing that the action was going to pick back up very soon.

“Honestly.” Bee snarled bitterly as she muted the news broadcast being displayed above her desk in her office. “We get an inch worth of snow up here and people are shouting Armageddon. There are places that have it way worse than us I’m sure.”

“How do you think I feel?” Pawny hopped up to Bees desk. “I’ve never seen snow before, but at least we can all be miserable together. And may I say Bee how lovely you’re looking today?”

Bee shot a sideways glance to Em, rolling her eyes then turning back to Pawny. “If you think you can get sweets out of me with flattery.,” She paused. ”Damn…it worked.” Pawny watched excitedly as Bee opened a side cabinet of her desk. Inside held an assortment of little helpers to make the hard days of being the London's head much easier. The cabinet was filled with varieties of different candy such as licorice, M&M’s, and variety of gum flavors. Bee placed an espresso cup filled with marshmallows on her desk next to Pawny who gazed at them completely mesmerized. Bee and Em watched in amusement as the tiny alien began to devour the sticky treats  
.  
“Even aliens can fall victim to sweets.” Em laughed.

“So, for the New Year’s party. I was thinking You could get ready at my place; I’ll have a car come to get us. Plus, I’d like to run through my speech with you just to make sure it sounds right." Both women were alerted by the chiming of the bronze analog clock that sat on Bee’s desk, indicating the end of their shift. “Coming Pawny?”

The little alien had just finished his marshmallow treats before he answered. “Would it be a problem if I stayed?”

Bee chuckled. “Help yourself to the marshmallows, but I better not come back on Monday to a mess in here.”

“Anything fun planned for the weekend?” Bee asked her friend as they began to gather their things.

M shook her head. “Just meeting with H for a nightcap. I’ll get up early tomorrow to get ahead on a few more things. Then I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.”

B smiled, linking arms with her friend as they made their way to the main floor of the department. “Do you ever sleep in?”

M looking smug squinted her eyes. “You’d be surprised. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”

Bee pushed her heavy framed glasses back into the bridge of her nose. “Thanks, Luv, that would be lovely.”

Along with B and M, many other agents were making ready to leave for the night. It wouldn’t be long now until agents would be reporting in to start their night shifts. The women descended down to the train with great speed to beat the night rush. "Evening, M"Ladies." H greeted the women when they reached the train terminal.

"Evening Sir," M replied, motioning to Bee. “I invited Bee to join us.” 

The way their gaze met one another, the way they could just steal a moment between them while everything else moved at its normal intended speed. It didn’t take B long to catch on to the electricity between her fellow agents that even she could feel. If she were right about what she thought she was, there wasn't anything wrong with helping it along... right? “Oh, you know what…I need to go over a case file with Cee."

“Oh well, we can wait for you.” H offered politely; M nodded in agreement.

B knew that she would have to increase her efforts. “No, go on. We’ll all catch up tomorrow night…go I’ll see you later.” She then raced back up to the main floor as H and M looked on curiously, but ultimately agreed to take their bosses offer and continue their evening with just the two of them. 

“What are you doing back?” Vee asked Bee when he rose from his desk in surprise to see his partner still in the office. “Did you forget something.”

Bee smiled as she pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ear. “No, just covering my tracks.”

Vee shot his boss a confused glance. “What are you talking about?”

B only gives her partner a tight squeeze around his arm. “I’m not spreading rumors around the office.” Bee has always had good intuition and if she was right about what she was assuming that she was going to make certain to keep her lips sealed until she had been confirmed correct in her theory.

Vee shrugged, allowing himself to be content with Bee’s response and chose not to pry. “Whatever you say, boss.”

The sight of the snow-covered city blocks made M feel right at home when she and H arrived back in New York. Light flurried fell from the night sky. Due to the cold, both agents were glad to be out of their suits for the evening. The train had provided them with privacy to change into weather appropriate and functional clothing. It’s good to get out of the suit every once in a while, it would remind that the people in them are still people underneath the glasses and the ties. H would never admit this to his partner, but he often thought that she looked smaller without her suit on. Kinda made him wonder if she thought about the same thing in regards to him. But he ultimately chose not to ask, seeing how the question was rather odd and the last thing he wanted was to sound like an idiot in front of her.  
I always love this time of year.” M sighed, her warm breath became visible in the chilled air.

H chuckled. “This cold would be any introverts best friend.”

“Har har,” M spoke sarcastically nudging his massive body with her tiny one. Unsurprisingly the action didn’t knock him off balance even a little bit. “I managed on my own perfectly fine.” Her voice became faint when she thought back to how long she had been on her own. That decision hadn’t been hard for her. She hadn’t always been the best at getting close to people and she had been busy trying to prove that MIB wasn’t just cultivated in her mind and she wasn’t crazy. Looking back on it all and now that she’s with MIB there were times when she would recall her loneliness, the times when she remembered lying awake at night wondering how she fitted into the universe, if she was meant to exist in it at all or if she were just a mistake. She shook her head trying to focus on where she is now. “Besides I’m a pro with dealing with the cold. Must have been totally different for someone from Melbourne.”

H’s head did a slight tilt when his shoulders rose. “Had only been pictures of snow.”

The chilled night air began to suddenly pick up as the night carried on. M buried her face deep in the collar of her coat, bracing against H to make sure she didn’t get swept away by the strong breeze. “Thanks.” M breathed after her partner guided both of them through the front door of their destination. Inside where it was much warmer. 

The pub was filled with its usual busy Friday night crowd. All the patrons turned their eyes on the pair and every expression lit up. “Hey!” The patron all simultaneously greeted them warmly. H and M both greeted the crowd with a nervous wave. 

M whispered up to her partner through her wide smile. “We need to find a new place to spend our Friday nights.”

H nodded as he continued to smile while they made their way to their usual booth in the back and away from the busy crowd. “Was really hoping no one would remember us from last time.”

“Can’t imagine these people would forget the guy who bought drinks for the whole place.” M giggled into her hands. Her partner slumped in his seat in embarrassment.

“I’m very generous when I’ve been drinking.”

M snorted. “Friendly is a word for it.” 

M and H had been partners for close to seven months now. And in that time, they had become much better acquainted with one another, mutual respect had grown between them which strengthened their friendship. M had found herself able to stand many of H’s…. more carefree traits which he often dialed back on her request when they were together. Despite her first impressions and events that followed to say otherwise H had proved to her that he wasn’t a dimwit. The truth is that H loved how excited M would get whenever she came across something new and interesting.  
The way she absorbed information like a sponge and could organize it into her brain like a carefully categorized library. The way she would speak with such enthusiasm about any topic that would be needed for their fieldwork, it was actually adorable and…incredibly sexy. H found M remarkable and had grown more of a spine to tell her. He had found the right words to use so that the comment wouldn’t come off as corny, but rather kind and respectful. 

“For New Years in the past, all I ever did was stay home.” She tried not to make it sound as sad as it did.

H looked surprised to hear that. “Really. You wouldn’t even go out for a drink?” M shook her head in response. “Well, you’ll be in good company tomorrow night.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about the party. What does it entail exactly?”

“It’s a yearly event planned by all the MIB branches. It’s a nice way for all of us to be together in one room.” His tone didn’t sound very enthusiastic when he talked about it.

“I’m guessing you’re not a fan?”

H sighed deeply, looking over the drink in his hand. “I’ve only ever gone as a favor to T. A party that big was never my idea of a good way to break in the New Year. But it’s got an open bar so that’ll help.”  
It was hard to argue with that logic. And it would ensure that H wouldn’t be able to buy drinks for everyone. 

“Guess so.” It was hard to imagine why H wouldn’t be so keen on just about any form of party, particularly a New Years celebration.

“Plus having you there will make it more fun.” M covered her mouth when she faked a cough to distract H from her blushing. “Will you need a lift there?”

“Thanks, but I’ll be getting ready at Bees. She’s having a car come for us.”

His face lit up with intrigue. ‘Fancy.”

The rest of the night continued into its late hours, but neither H or M minded, they just filled the night with laughter and drinking. It wasn’t until M had checked her watch again to see how the hours had slipped away from them. It was going to be a long night tomorrow so both agreed that it would be best to call it for the evening. It was nice to walk out into the brisk air. It made M’s senses come alive., made her think of the countless snowmen she had built outside her family’s apartment, how the house had been filled with sweet memories and good times that she did admit that she missed at times. M learned against H as they walked into the streets, she felt safe in his embrace that shielded her from the cold.

“Any New Years resolutions?” She finally asks, being genially curious about what his answer would be. She could see him thinking about his answer, indicating that he hadn’t thought much about it until now. “Relax.” M nudged into the shoulder of his green canvas jacket. “You don’t need to have one. It’s kinda lame to think about ways to improve yourself only once a year.”

“Never thought about it that way before. Goosebumps formed over H’s skin when M clung tighter to him as the wind picked up, tickling her bare skin.

“I use to think that I didn’t fit into the universe. But when I found you…MIB I knew that my purpose was to be part of it. That was my promise to myself every year….to try my hardest to be there.” H couldn’t help but find that comment ridiculous. How could M think that she was so insignificant to the world? Maybe he should do more to prove to her that she was wrong. “What?” She asked him when she saw H just staring at her when they finally reached the entrance to her apartment building. 

H paused for a moment then shook his head as he took a step forward. “Nothing.” M didn’t fight him when H leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I’m just lucky to have you.” It suddenly felt as though all feeling in her body had been dialed up to eleven and that gentle kiss was rushing fire through her body. If H hadn’t been securing his hand against her back, she may have fallen back onto the apartment entrance stars. Which would have been more than embarrassing. She could have blamed the alcohol for the fall, M is quite small compared to her partner, he would most likely believe that to be a possibility. Then again, he’s also smart enough to know that she isn’t the type to drink very heavily. “So, He trailed off for a few seconds. “about tomorrow?”

M couldn’t be more grateful that he couldn’t see the redness in her face. All he could see was how beautiful she looked with the city lights outlining her features in a heavenly glow. “I’ll call you.” She promised before making her way up the stairs of the buildings front entrance. Her door key was still warm from being kept in her palm. She found that her gaze had been locked on that key for a long while, her sensations still buzzing from the kiss. She spun back on her heels to look at her partner again who was still looking right at her. M’s smile grew when their eyes met and her stomach dropped. “What is it?” Neither moved right away. They just let the snow fall around them. M slowly descended the steps, resting on the second to last step so that she could be eye level with H. she didn’t hesitate to place a kiss on his cheek. It was gentle and sweet, just as his had been to her. When she pulled away and they locked eyes M could have sworn that she saw H blushing.

“I’m just glad I have you too.” It felt good to say it out loud, to have him know it. After ascending the stairs again, she looked back again only once more. “Goodnight, Henry.” She shouldn’t have used his name, shouldn’t have said it out loud, it just slipped out, but she knew that he wouldn’t lecture her about it. Her heart then skipped a beat when she faintly heard her partner reply.

“Night, Molly.”

M didn’t know it but H’s watchful gaze hadn’t left her even when she ascended the stairs to her floor. He watched her bedroom window, patiently counting the seconds until her bedroom window was lit up, putting him at ease and assuring him that his partner is safe and warm inside her own home. He didn’t know why he continued to stare at the window even after it had turned dark again signaling that M must have gone to bed. The cold air and the brisk wind didn’t seem to bother him, maybe he just wanted to hold on to the warm reassurance of M’s safety, that warmth that made his body feel content and at peace. If he could have stayed on that sidewalk all night, but the long hours of the day were weighing down on his ability to stay conscious, which was a clear indicator that it was time to go home and get some sleep. But his thoughts kept on the kiss she had given him. Something so simple that had made his knees so weak. He had received far more pleasurable gestures from a handful of wanted and unwanted company, but the way it felt when it’s her…only her it felt more real than anything he had experienced in the past. She felt real..... and it felt like the greatest thing in the world.


	2. Secret Confessions

"Hey, quick question." H immediately asked when M had picked up her phone when he called her that afternoon only a few hours before the party. "What color brings out my eyes more, black or blue?”

“Ummm...” M wasn’t sure how to respond to that question, mainly because she hasn’t ever seen him in any other form of colored suit aside from black. “You own more than one colored suit?” She teased rummaging through a small box that held what very little jewelry she owned.

“Very funny. Guess I could mix it up for tonight. Sounded like he had made up his mind pretty quickly. “Got what you’re wearing?”

“Yup just picked it up from the cleaners,” M replied as she laid out her cleaned and pressed suit on her bed. “I’ll be heading to Bees soon.”

“Perfect. I’ll meet up with you there.”

“I do have a question for you though. How is it that the department can arrange this party every year and no one asks questions?"

H cleared his throat. “You’re asking the wrong guy, Luv.”

“I thought you were a senior agent. Don’t they tell you way more than they tell me?”

“Oh, believe me, there are things I don’t know despite my clearance, things that are well above my pay grade.”

This instantly caught M’s interest. Made her wonder what else MIB had in their control that M was far from ever knowing about. “Like what?” Curiosity rang in her voice. “The president is really an Arquillian isn’t he?”

It always made M a little proud whenever she managed to make H laugh, it made her feel like she really is good at making friends. “You’re not getting anything out of me.” He spoke confidently.

Reluctantly M decided to pause her questioning for the time being. “Honestly, I’m surprised someone like you didn’t get a better offer.”

“Someone like me?” He pretended to sound offended when he selected a pair of black dress shoes from his closet.

“Just seems like a party boy like you would have at least a few….. interesting friends to break in the new year.” The term interesting was meant to mean friends that were not specifically from Earth.

“And leave you all alone with all those stuffed shirts Not a chance partner.” H would have loved to know that his comment had made her blush. “Besides, if we get bored, I’ll swipe a few bottles of champagne from behind the bar and we can ditch.”

“You sound like you’ve done that before.”

“I did once…twice.” H hung his head. “Quite a few times actually.” The agent had to pull his phone away from his ear when the speaker was filled with his partner's laughter.

“You...you.” Tears of laughter filled her yes. “You did not.” She clutched her sides. The young women almost didn’t believe him at first but after she had gotten to know him so well it was impossible t think of it as being anything else but true. It’s just so H.

“I swear on my honor.”

“Did you ever get caught?”

“Not to my knowledge.” He answered. “No one ever said anything so I just kept doing it.”

“You’re unbelievable.” She spoke in admiration of his abilities.

“And yet we’re still friends.”

There was no question to that. “Of course.”

“Good.” He sighed warmly, happy to know he still has her in his life. “Well, I’ll let you go. I don’t know if I’ll get there before you, but it shouldn’t be hard to track you down.”

Her face lit up when she found what she was searching for. “I’ll be wearing the earrings you got me for my birthday.”

“Good choice.” He sounded excited to hear that she loved the present. “I can’t wait to see your dress.”

M froze, fumbling with the case her earrings were kept in after the last letter of the last word her partner had spoken left his lips wondering if she had heard him correctly. “Dress?”

* * *

It had been a very long time since M had actively gone through every single piece of clothing, she had ever worn and bought within the past eight months. Looking with Bee for anything that would be remotely appropriate for the evening. “Maybe we could cut up all your clothes and make a dress that way.” M could hear the joking tone of B’s voice.

“That only works in the movies,” M replied as she threw another pile of shirts on the floor of her room. “Very unrealistic too even by movie standards.” Bee nodded her head in agreement. She looked over a black lace skirt of M’s.

“I can’t believe you were going to wear your suit to this thing.” She tried hard not to laugh. “Didn’t you read the invite?” Bee asked when she began to fold a pile of clothes on the floor. “It said the event is formal.”

M bit her lip. “Honestly I only read the info tab on the email. I didn’t think it would have had any more information than that.” Bee groaned in disbelief. “I know I’m sorry.” She tried to sway the situation in her defense. “The invite should have been more specific.”

“You mean the one you barely read?”

“You have a serious problem here my Lady,” Pawny stated, wrapping himself in one of M’s sweaters. “Can I have this?” The little alien had already made what looked to be a small little fort out of the garment.

“What is he doing here?” Bee asked, picking up Pawny still wrapped comfortably in the sweater and placing him up on the bed so that he wouldn’t be stepped on.

M shot the tiny alien a look. “He snuck here in my bag; I didn’t realize he was here until before you got here.” M racked her fingers through her hair, trying to think. “I can’t think of a single place that could sell me a dress that isn’t closed right now.” The two women sat in silence and sadly in defeat. M collapsed back onto her comforter and groaning into her pillow. “I could still wear my suit. It’s better than nothing.” She tried to make it not sound so disappointed as it did.

“Well wearing nothing would certainly be risqué.” That comment did make M laugh thankfully. Bee directed a music-less hum into her hands as she kept her place on the edge of her friends’ bed. Thinking about what to do M blinked at her friends back when she noticed how the humming sound began to increase as if someone had an invisible remote in hand controlling Bee’s volume settings. Then suddenly without any explanation Bee rushed out of M’s bedroom and back into her living room in pure excitement. “Wait wait wait wait! I got it I got it!” Bee was gone the moment M turned back to her. She returned moments later with her phone in hand. Bee handed the deceive to M. “What do you think of this?” Bee smiled brightly through the silence as M stared at a photo of one of the most elaborate dresses yet studding dresses she had ever seen in her life, she was speechless.

“What store is this in?” She asked hopeful that the shop was within walking distance.

Bee’s pinched her lips together. “It’s not in a store, It’s in my closet at home. I mean it was in a store…. I’m not saying I stole it.” M’s head slowly rose to meet her friends averted gaze, her mouth slightly hung open.

M shot her friend a skeptical look, forming a duckbill with her lips. “You so stole it. The cops have been looking for this million-dollar dress for weeks. You were gonna pawn it off on me and have me get arrested.”

“Should have known you were too nice candy lady!" Pawny glared at the tall woman.

B rolled her eyes. “Girl please.” She scoffed raising her hand up. “It isn’t worth that much.”

“How many of these do you just have lying around?”

Bee’s expression turned blank. “Do you want it to not?” M pulled her friend into a tight embrace, swaying them back and forth indicating that she was grateful for the loan. “I’ll be a little busy greeting the other IBM heads so you may be on your own for a while.”

“Oh, I can fend for myself. H will take care of me.”

M Instantly took notice of how she had phrased that sentence along with the very suggestive look B was giving her. She had not been very honest with B in some regards of how she felt about H. Honestly it was because M wasn’t sure how she felt herself. As a child, there were crushes that she had experienced but never anything remotely physical or long-term romantic. But there was something between her and her partner, there were times when she knew that he could feel it too. This tension…this tightly pulled thread that was so close to snapping. There had been moments here and them between them that one or the other seemed to be subtly inviting the other in some form to take their relationship a step forward, but both had been too shy to confused as to what that step was supposed to mean. So they ignored it and kept to their slight flirting…. If it could even be called that. “Do you need to talk?”

M tried her best to hide her frustration, but then glanced over at Pawny who quickly caught on to the situation. “Is this a girl talk moment?”

“Very much so.” Bee replied sweetly.

The little guy huffed as he jumped off the bed. “Fine but I’m taking this sweater with me.”

B and M waited patiently until their tiny friend to depart the room, dragging the sweater behind him. M sighed in frustration as B closed the bedroom door, she then retook her seat next to her friend and tightly embraced her. “You do know that dating between agents is not illegal in our line of work, right?”

“I know.” She entwined her fingers together tightly. “I just...” She stopped herself, wondering if it were appropriate to say, but it felt like the only way to firmly express her point. “I just look at him and think about how I’ve wasted so much time not getting close with anyone and him just being one of the best people in my life…” She bit her lip while hesitating. “And it makes me want to tear his clothes off and have my way with him.”

B eyes widened when her friend confessed to this…her deep desire. Air expanded in Bee’s cheeks and then quickly releases the air inside with a long-winded, “Oof.”

“Yeah,” M replied just as breathless, collapsing back onto the comforter.

B followed suit, propping herself up on her right arm. “Have...” She felt embarrassed to ask. “Have you ever had...?”

“No.” M replied with such speed as she shot back up to her previous sitting position. She was almost ashamed to admit it.

Bee rose back up to become level with her friend again, firmly gripping her. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that! Why people belittle something like that is beyond me.” Bee continued to hug her friend as she blew her nose into a tissue B had handed her. She consoled her, continuously telling her that she has nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. “I guess what I want to know is…. what do you want to do about it?”

That question…that specific question had been circling in her brain or so long now. And no proper answer had even begun to form. Only when she finished drying her eyes did she answer with a very heartbreaking, “I don’t know.”

* * *

The car sent to retrieve B and M had arrived right on time at 7:00, M had never been in a limousine before. “Told you being my friend had its benefits.”

M rolled her eyes as she slid in next to her boss. “Oh please, that’s not why I’m friends with you.” The streets were already flooded with people, no doubt making their way to their own New Years parties. So many were crazily dressed for the occasion. M had seen similar crowds back in New York during this time but had often enough paid them no mind.

Bee’s dress was a light shade of blue. A mermaid style with a low-cut laced shirt under the bodice that had sleeves running only midway down her arms. The bangs of her short brown hair were pinned back behind her right ear by a silver hair clip. The drive wasn’t too far from Bee’s apartment. Honestly, M was just grateful that the dress B had lent her fit her so perfectly. The dress still had the tag on it which had indicated that B had never worn it before, the designer was someone M had never heard of before, someone named Jovani, she wasn’t sure if it were a male or female name, but she had to admit that grey was a good color on her. Once they had arrived at their destination their drive escorted his patrons out of the vehicle while the valet took the car around back. The women ascended the stairs along with many other nicely dresses agents who were just beginning to arrive. Front foyer attendants politely took their shawls and guided them into the ballroom of the lavish hotel. A large set of elegant dining tables and chair were set up in a large U shape around the ballroom entrance. A multitude of agents stood around drinking and talking amongst themselves as a minstrel band played elegant music.

The pair are a warmly greeted by Bee’s partner V when they entered the hotel. He wore a well-dressed black tux with a jagged lapel that at times reflected the dim lights around them and his long, black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. Bee complimented her partner's cufflinks which she recognized that she had given to him a few years back. “You ladies look lovely.”  
The way he said it was reminiscent of how a father or husband would speak. Which made sense, Vee after all is both. M could still remember the day she had met V. He was just as tall as H, he would have been just as intimidating if he were only three feet tall. He was usually very serious during office hours, but M had seen him plenty of times outside of work to see his softer side. V is actually an alien from a planet named Icio. The Icion people are a human looking race with retractable claws and denser skin. Vee had been forced to come to Earth when he tried to escape his home planet with his wife and young daughter due to the planet falling into a state of civil war. Amongst the chaos, V and his family were separated in a frantic crowd while trying to board a shuttle that would take them away from the planet, but due to their unforeseen separation, V was forced to stay behind. How he made it to Earth M didn’t know and it has been close to three years since Vee last saw them. M could often see the pain in his cheerfulness, it broke her heart at times

“Don’t look bad yourself.” B complimented back when Vee placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Quite a turnout.” The London branch head said after looking over the room of agents.

“Many more are still arriving,” Vee said leading the ladies inside on each of his arms. “I’ll let you both mingle for a moment while I fetch us all something to drink.” The moment that V departed M found herself checking her phone to see if H had texted her, sadly there were no new messages. Guests were still arriving, so there was n need to worry about him being late…it was after all one of his specialties. So, M decided to enjoy the company of her friends and begin to enjoy her very first real New Year's Eve.

* * *

The truth is that H hadn’t left yet. He had been thinking since his conversation with M only hours ago. He was still sitting in his room wearing his bathrobe, thinking over not just what they had talked about but what they had talked about since the moment they had first met. Since the moment she had caught him “meditating” at his desk, dreaming of things that he couldn’t recall, but he hadn’t been sure that he had really woken up when he then had eyes on M. she must have been a dream, no one had ever disarmed him with such wit and intellect before. It hadn’t taken long to become beyond thankful that she was real, it meant he could appreciate and adore her every single minute of the day. There were nights when he didn’t sleep due to dreams about Paris and the demise of T. But when he woke his memories would think back to M and how she has been the only real thing to him since he had found out that T had wiped his memory. She could always anchor him back to the present.  
So, there he sat in his quite flat. The deafness of the environment only driving him crazy. He clasped his palms together so tightly he felt as though the dry skin around his knuckles would crack and bleed. Was it wrong to think of his partner… his friend that way? Wrong to want to wake up with her beside him after he had physically pleased her…. No, he violently shook the thought from his mind.  
All he wanted t do this evening was to be in M’s company, dance with her, hold her close and listen to her laugh while they shared stories as well as a drink. That was all he wanted… so why couldn’t he still not move? He buried his face in his hands and let out a groan, curing his desire to ruin what he has with his partner. Could he trust himself when he goes to meet her? He didn’t know. H was then brought out of his thoughts when his phone chimed indicating he had received a message. A bright smile lit up his face when he saw that it was from M.

_Where are you hiding? I’m expecting to share a drink with you that isn’t stolen from the bar. ;P_

He couldn’t stop smiling. His heart was racing when he finally stood up and began to get dressed. Before he headed out the door he texted back as fast as his shaking fingers would allow,

_On my way, meet me outside._


	3. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing except how long it took me to get this chapter out.

Molly wasn't sure why her partner hadn't made his way into the building the festivities were taking place in. His texts to her indicated that something was very wrong so she agreed to meet him outside. She rushed from the building to gaze out the busy sidewalks filled with people from the top step leading up to the hotel she has a better vantage point that way. The city was more alive than even before she had arrived, filled with light and excitement. even from her vantage point she still could see no sign of her partner in the crowd, hopefully, he would catch sight of her and join her up the stairs. She retrieved her phone from her purse and tried calling him but there was no reply, she tried a few more times still no reply. Nerves were beginning to get the better of her, making her 

“Hey there.” A voice suddenly sounded behind her making her jump. M had momentarily stepped into a state of temporal displacement. The paralyzing sensation of his warm breath on her neck, the slickness of his voice made. 

“Oh my God, you ass.” She laughed like him into a hug relieved to see him that she hadn't punched him, originally mistaking him for a creep.

“Sorry I couldn't resist just standing there.”

“I guess I would be in the same situation.” She looked him up and down expecting to see something physically wrong with him but nothing could be found she knew that she was overreacting he sounded perfectly fine honestly so she wasn't entirely sure what was going on with him every hair on her stand up and sent a familiar heat running through her. When she turned to face him, she found herself staring longer than necessary at him.

He wore a deep blue tux with a black lapel. He smiled that beautiful smile of his when he looked her over. “You look breathtaking.” M blushed, looking down at her shoes. H had never seen her in something so ornately stunning. It was incredible what a suit could do, let alone what a dress could do just as well. M had to admit that blue is a good color on her partner, it really did bring out his eyes.

“I’d say the same but I feel like I’d just be complimenting your work clothes.” Her remark was almost flirtatious. “But you do look good.” She admitted. “Is everything all right? She finally asked covering her ear that was facing the crowd so that she could hear him better.

“Yeah,” He replies looking around seeming unsure. “I just want to get out of here, spend New Year's right.”

Molly wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that but she could tell that something was bothering him so it seemed best to go along with him and his plan rather than try to coax out the truth for the time being. “I guess everyone won't miss us if we're gone for a little while.” She said pulling her shawl up over her shoulders.

“Anywhere you'd like to go?” H asked, making his way and the busy streets with M by his side.

“Any place where we can drink this.” H turned back to see Molly holding a bottle of champagne innocently, like a child who swiped a cookie from the cookie jar. H couldn't believe it he felt so unbelievably proud of her for following in his footsteps so unexpectedly.

“You are incredible!”

Molly shrugged proudly not doubting for one second that fact wasn't true. “Care for just a walk?” She asked shaking bottle tauntingly. How could Henry refuse to drink with her?

“I never expected you to show up late to a party.” M started noticing that her feet were beginning to feel sore already from her heels.

“Normally I don't.” H replied taking the bottle from her along with a big swig. “But I just wasn't feeling it tonight.”

“I get it. I'm not much of a party girl, crowds aren't really my thing.” It was nice that they could have these conversations with each other. knowing that the other was more than capable of understanding that the other would feel given certain situations.

The two didn’t really have a plan of how to spend their evening. The majority of what they did after finishing the bottle of champagne and talking was bar hopping and talking with individuals who were also celebrating the new year. Ones who are about just as drunk as they were. Molly laughed uncontrollably when she stumbled in her shoes, thankfully H had been there to catch her.

“Sorry hold on hold on.” She winced when taking a seat on a bench near a liquor store. H was kind enough to help her sit down. “I just need to get these damn shoes off, they’re pinching my toes.”

She hadn't even realized how cold it was beginning to get. Henry had given her his jacket earlier in the night knowing that her shawl wouldn't be enough to keep her warm. It has been about two hours since the pair had begun there talking and walking and drinking venture. H took a moment to look around their current location recognizing where they were.  
“We're not too far from my place. You can get out of those shoes and we can watch the ball drop on TV.”

The idea sounded warm and Molly was becoming desperate to be warm again, standing from the bench she began walking again despite the pain in her feet. “Lead the way, chief.”

“Hang on.” H insisted, grabbing her by her waist and lifting her up into her arms. “No need for you to keep walking.” They both stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. She buried her face into his warm neck, beginning to feel drowsy from the evening. 

Molly sprung awake when she was suddenly warmed from the inside of the building they had entered. The lobby from what she could see clearly was incredibly beautiful, she had never seen H’s place before, did he really live in a place this nice? M had motioned to H that it was alright for him to put her down when they had entered the elevator, she had then given him back his jacket, more than thankful for the loan.

The night was growing colder and colder by the minute and was beginning to wind down. There were only a few hours to midnight. Molly couldn't stop laughing, the alcohol was clearly getting to her brain but H just kept making her laugh and laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had, had this much fun with anyone that mixed with the closeness they were in on the elevator and the intoxication was making everything spin. H and managed to catch Molly and pull her closer to him when she had almost collapsed to the floor. Their eyes, locking on one another for what felt like forever, no doubt thinking the same exact thing and then simultaneously acting on it. Without a second thought acted on it. It has been ages since Molly had kissed anyone, she had never felt it feel this right before.  
Molly didn't fight her partner when he lifts her off the ground moving her legs to straddle his waist. She had already begun helping Henry out of his suit jacket, his lips moving to her neck. The jacket fell to the floor same as M’s shoes her frantic fingers pulling at his tie and making his lips come back to her while she worked at the buttons of his shirt after disregarding the tie.

“We should get out of here.” H suggested upon hearing the elevator signaling they had reached their designated floor.

Molly didn’t seem interested in that idea. “I kind of like the idea of you fucking me in the elevator.”

“Oh, believe me,” He replied ecstatic, his eyes wide with intent. “I'd like nothing more but I'd rather us be comfortable and not get caught.” His eyes met hers. “I hope my neighbors are home. I want everyone in this building to hear what I'm going to do to you.” He murmured continuing to hold her close. Both of their minds were racing. The electricity in the air between them could have killed if it were an actual physical presence. Molly managed to steady her hands while she began to pull her partner's coat off his shoulders it fell to the floor of the elevator, neither one of them made an effort to retrieve it when they departed the elevator still intertwined “Molly?” H breathed; his lips working against his partner's neck. They entered the apartment quickly, H making a fast pace to his bedroom, still holding Molly.

She pulled him up closer to her, “Yeah.” She moaned softly into his ear.

“I’m gonna need you to take your dress off.” 

“Why can’t you?” Her body. The idea of Henry taking off her clothes sounded much more sensual.

“Oh, believe me, I’d love to.” He cut himself off to bring Molly back up to his eyes level, where he stared at her so intently, he almost frightened her. “But that really is a lovely dress. And I’d hate to have to rip it off your body.” The way he said that mixed with the wild sensation of euphoria Molly was feeling only made her want him more. But she managed to think logically for a moment to realize that it would be pretty awful of her to ruin the gorgeous dress that Bee had lent her. Her mind was then brought out of its logical reasoning.

H helped guide her fingers to the low back zipper, both their hands trembling which was making the task of unzipping the dress next to impossible. It was that moment that the two of them stopped their frantic passion to get their bearings again. Both erupted in laughter, unable to believe how much they were struggling with such a simple task. Henry sighed deeply then turned his eyes back to Molly.  
“How drunk are you?” She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question just feeling slightly off-balance when the campaign and the other assorted drinks but not enough to the point to where she couldn't think straight, she said nothing the only response she gave was another kiss. Eventually, the two managed to get Molly out of her dress without damaging it much to her relief, she didn’t want to give it back to B in pieces. A sharp hiss escaped her lips when Henry brought her back to the position, he had her in back in the elevator. Skin on skin for the first time with one another…. It seemed like a distant dream that they both assumed would never happen, yet here they are. H’s bedroom was much bigger than Molly’s, she would never admit her envy to him. The bed alone looked like it could hold four people, and one of the four walls was made entirely of glass to view the city below.

Henry didn’t feel like wasting any more time. Having done that too long already he pressed his partner's body against the glass window where he could see how beautiful city below, almost hoping a few walkers by could see them. Neither of them had bothered to close the blinds they didn't give a damn honestly. The glass felt cold against her skin, having been affected by the brisk weather outside, but Molly knew that their fucking would warm her up in minutes.

"Nice view." Henry chuckled.

M rolled her eyes impatiently. Her nails dragging against his skin. "Stop making jokes and get inside me."

He made no attempts to argue with her mainly because he had grown impatient as well. He's aching for her, throbbing and for her when he entered her Folds. He moved against her quickly each thrust just a perfect as the last. This had been all they wanted for so long. The two of them, together, naked and fucking like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. instinctually H pushed his partner's legs further apart with his hips making her entrance wider. Small sensual gasps escaped her lips when H pushed deeper inside her.

"You feel amazing." He moaned, enjoying the sound of their bare flesh slapping together. He grazed his cock against her pussy, a better method of friction that allowed his hips to rest for a moment. He retracted one of his hands from her thigh which he had been keeping in place against him. Molly groaned when she felt her partner take her breast in his lips.

"Oh god, Henry." she cried whipping her hair to the right side of her face. "Henry I'm close." Molly could tell her lover was in the same position by the way he looked at her. He thrust harder into her, giving her everything his cock had, hard and harder, her body screeched against the glass as she moved. "I'm cumming...oh oh I'm cumming." She almost couldn't believe it when her orgasm overcame her.

Those sensual cries of pleasure were all it took for H to follow close behind. "Oh... funk yeah." He gritted his teeth, throwing his head back as he came. Increasing his tempo against her to keep the pleasure going for as long as possible.

The pair starred at one another breathlessly, unable to hide their satisfaction, this is, after all, all they wanted. But both knew too well that they were far from done. H hissed when he pulled out of M, getting his baring and making sure his legs were sturdy enough to continue. Once he became certain he lowered M down to let her feet once again have contact with the ground. M appreciated how tender he had been when he then pressed the front of her body against the glass. Their skin was fire on fire. Goosebumps covered her breasts when they came into contact with the glass, her nipples turning hard and her body filled with lust.

She allowed her partner to take the lead, he clearly has more sexual experience between the two of them which M is more than alright with. Henry took his time, gliding his hands against Molly's back then finishing with them around her ass. " I want you." He whispers into her ear, his leg spreading hers apart. Molly's arms hooked around his neck to pull his lips back to hers. Her weight leaning back against him this gave Henry's hand access to her slit. "I've wanted to hear you beg for so long." Molly shutters when Henry says this and his fingers moved across the sensitive spot but didn't enter...not yet.  
Their face nuzzled against one another lips locking passionately as Henry pressed his other free hand against his partner breast. "Stop toying with me." Molly moaned, biting his lip, rejecting his advances for another kiss.  
Molly gasped when Henry forced her against the glass again, his chest pressed to her back. He felt her shudder when his cock entered her from behind, his fingers still furiously rubbing her clit. His hand cupping her breast released the pert flesh and laying it atop Molly's on the glass for stability. She panted heavily, moving her hips to assist her lover. "You feel so good." She gasped, she hadn't even cum yet but she meant it. Her stomach twitched when she felt her orgasm approaching which Henry caught sight of. 

"You getting close?"

Molly's response was mostly gibberish, but Henry got the gist increasing his speed. "How are.... oh fuck uuuuhh..Are you....”

"So good at this?" He must have been asked this question so many times. "No questions Luv...I only wanna hear you scream my name " He purred into her ear. Molly's sexual arousal became louder and louder when she began to feel her orgasm approaching, her need growing with each thrust.

"Don’t stop. Oh, fuck!! Fuck me, Henry, fuck me harder!" She begged; her hand clasped over the hand giving her pussy so much pleasure.

“Yes…beg!” He increased the pressure on both of Molly's entrances. “Beg me and I’ll fuck you.” 

Her mouth fell open and kept that shape as she came hard and sensually. She banged on the glass furiously as her senses went wild. "Yes yes yes...fuck yes fuck yes." Once again, her auditory responses sent Henry over the edge into bliss, the same as her. “Fuck yes!”

H grunted furiously until he joined in her bliss, his legs losing all sense of feeling. Once again breathless the two became still again, just breathing deeply and trying to keep their minds from spinning out of control. But Molly still had no interest in stopping, turning back to her partner she forced him onto his bed. Her gorgeous figure straddling him and her eyes filled with the intent that made H more than ready. She ground hard against him, having no intent to let up the pressure. Guiding his hands to touch her breasts made her feel even more in control. H ran his thumb against her erect nipples, making her cry out in ecstasy so loudly that H was sure that his neighbors could hear…good.

"Fuck, Molly." H breathed; his eyes wide with anticipation. "I'm close...so close."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking pleased that her lover is at her mercy. Watching him come undone was assisting her own pleasure. "Me too."

"Faster please." He grunted holding her down on his cock. "I'm almost there, please." He threw his head back against his pillow, while Molly tightly gripped the headboard. " I just need ten more seconds.... please don’t stop." He encouraged much to Molly's delight. “Gah fuck me, Molls.”

"Such a gentleman when a lady is fucking you." She hummed, winding down to kiss him.

He let out a chuckle. "Such a mouth indicates you are no lady."

"Don’t pretend that you don't like my mouth." Her eyes glanced down to his member that was currently deep inside her. In the streets below citizens of England gathered close and excitedly counting down the 20 remaining seconds leading to the new year. Their cheering could be heard across the city as they began to countdown.

15  
14  
13

"I love you," Henry admitted to her without a hint of shame in his airless voice. "I fucking love you." He felt molly shiver above him indicating that she too was close to her climax. Her hands rested onto of his knee caps as she threw her body back her eyes gazing toward the ceiling then coming back to meet Henry's.

12  
11  
10

"I love you." She said as quickly as possible, is to feel her pleasure building up.

Henry began to beg again, his finger gripping tightly to Molly's thighs. "Give it to me Molly!"  
9  
8  
7

Molly's trembling hands returned to the headboard, locking eye with her partner she wanted to see him cum inside her. She had never felt this happy before with him. The two of them were all that mattered. Their body's blissfully together, not giving a damn about anything else.

6  
5  
4

“Cum with me Molls.” Henry breathed; his eyes locked on her.

3  
2  
1

The streets of England were filled with cheers of congratulatory celebration when bringing in the new year. Another year for the world to grow and change for the better.  
This fuck had to be the best out of them all, long and rough with a satisfying end result for both of them. The two stared at one another completely spent, laying intertwined. M blushed when she could feel H’s heartbeat. She wanted to say something but had not the energy and neither did he. So, they laid together, letting the sparks that had flown simmer down, for the time being, looking forward to when they would light them again.


End file.
